A Digi-Halloween Special
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Celebrating the festive season, the Digidestined throw a party at Davis and Jun's place, dressed as their Digimon, however things go out of hand when the costumes they got begin to consume them, making them more Digimon than human. A big thanks to Rafael20 for all his help. And I know it's a little late, but it wasn't easy to come up with a plot and write it out, so just enjoy.
1. Planning for a Party

After their victories against MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon, two of the most evil Digimon ever known to both worlds, order was brought to both the Real World and the Digital World, opening up new opportunities for humans and Digimon alike to work together both worlds.

It was thanks to the Odaiba Digidestined that there was in peace, however, one dark night, that would soon change.

-Odaiba high school-

Within the computer lab, the older Digidestined and their Digimon partners were talking about Halloween, for it was coming up in a few hours and they wanted to not only decide on what costumes they would wear, but what they could do for the younger Digidestined.

Standing beside her Digimon partner, Tai and Agumon, Sora asked in a curious tone. "Hey guys, what are we going to do on Halloween?"

As the other Digidestined continued to think of what they were going to do, Jun, who not only became a Digidestined, but also was now the girlfriend of Matt Ishida, then came up with an idea.

"How about we have a Halloween party at our place?" Jun suggested, which caused her Digimon partner; a silver furred fox based Digimon named Silvermon, nodded in agreement, liking her idea.

"That sounds like a good idea." Silvermon commented, before she added. "And with your parents out of town, there will be no interruptions."

"Thanks." Jun smiled, her smile remaining on her face to see Matt and the others liked her idea as well.

However, Tai still saw one problem and had to bring it up.

"Listen Jun, while I agree with you and Silvermon, we still haven't decided on what our costumes will be." He said.

"Well whatever we choose, I just want something that makes me look cute." Mimi stated as she checked herself out and posed.

"Anything on you looks cute." Izzy replied, unaware of what he had just said until Mimi stared at him.

"Izzy, what did you say?" She asked, blushing and making the Digimon of Knowledge blush a little as well.

" I said we should dress up like our Digimon partners." Izzy quickly said, saying the first thoughts that came to mind.

"Our Digimon partners?" Matt asked, making Gabumon step in and say. "That's brilliant!"

"Matt, I bet you'd look really cool dressed as WereGarurumon." The Digimon of Friendship then commented.

"I could dress up as WarGreymon, that be cool, right Bud?" Tai asked Agumon, who smiled and gave Tai a thumbs up.

"Not to mention I think you'd look quite hot." Sora commented as she wrapped her arms around Tai, making him smile slyly and tell her. "And you'd make a sexy little Biyomon."

Sora couldn't help but blush at Tai's comment, but remaining focused, the Digidestined of Love knew they had to get their idea on track.

"C'mon and let's go costume shopping." Sora then said, making Mimi's face light up from hearing the word 'shopping'

"Let's go shopping!" Mimi announced as she grabbed Sora and Jun's arms, left the room and took to the mall, causing Palmon to sigh.

"Mimi, wait for us!" She called out, followed by Biyomon and Silvermon, while leaving the guys behind.

"Same old Mimi." Tai smiled, knowing that while the Digidestined of Sincerity couldn't help herself when it came to sales, she would pull through and get the costumes, supplies and materials they needed to make their outfits.

"So what should we do in the meantime?" Gomamon asked curiously.

"Well since the girls have their job, why don't we head over to Jun's place and make it more spooky?" Agumon suggested in reply.

Agreeing with the Digimon of Courage, Tai and the others nodded, before each Digidestined and Digimon were about to leave the computer lab, to head back home and grab what Halloween props and decorations they could find.

"Guys, let's not forget to invite TK, Kari and the others to the Halloween party." Joe said, something important that all but he and Gomamon had almost forgotten about.

"Thanks for reminding us." Tai said, before taking lead. "Alright then, you guys grab what Halloween supplies you have back at home, I'll message Kari about the party and tell her to invite the others."

"Should be easy. Jun told me Davis and Veemon went to hang out with her and the others at Ken's place." Matt replied, causing Tai to smile.

"Thanks Matt." He said, before he withdrew his cell phone and began to type a message to his sister.

-Around the sametime at the Ichijouji household-

Within Ken's room, the younger Digidestined were hanging out with the Digidestined of Kindness and his partner, Wormmon, thinking of what to do for Halloween.

And just like the older Digidestined, they too had extra additions, Catherine and her Digimon partner, Floramon.

After Tai, Agumon, TK and Patamon had helped her in stopping Giromon and the Mamemon brothers, she stayed in contact with the Digidestined and Digimon of Hope, maintaining a good friendship with them, which led to her befriending the other Digidestined.

And while Halloween was celebrated in France, it wasn't as big or as festive compared to Odaiba, to which TK not only offered that she come over to Japan and celebrate it with him, Patamon and their friends, but instead of staying at a motel, she could use the spare room in his house.

"What do you guys want to do for Halloween?" TK asked, before Patamon added. "This is Catherine's first Halloween so we have to make it extra fun."

"And scary?" Gatomon teased, which Catherine didn't pick up on and smiled.

"Yes, I wish to experience the scariness that is Halloween. And, how you say, Trick or Treat with you all." She replied, making Floramon nod in reply.

"I think we're a little old to go Trick or treating, but if you want we can always try it at..."

Before Kari could finish, she heard her D-Terminal go off, making the Digidestined of Light reach into her shorts pocket and withdraw her device, finding she had received a new message.

"It's from Tai." Kari said, before reading the message out loud for her friends to hear.

Kari, I wanted to let you know you and the others are invited to a Halloween party at Jun's place for a night of fun and frights. As for costumes, we are dressing up as our Digimon, but don't worry about your costumes, Mimi, Sora and Jun are on it.

-Happy Halloween, Tai.

"A Digimon themed Halloween Party? It could only be Tai to come up with such a cool idea." Davis commented.

"I cannot wait for that party." He added, while thinking as a blush appeared on his face. 'I can dress up as Flamedramon and show just how hot I can be.'

"I already know." Kari commented, wrapping her arms around Davis and embracing him.

While glad Davis and Kari were dating, giving her a chance to be with TK, Catherine said. "A Halloween Party does sound like fun."

"And the perfect way to celebrate Halloween." Floramon added, sounding quite joyful.

And while the Digidestined and Digimon looked forward to the party, none were aware that outside Ken's bedroom window, was a figure who had been listening to the entire conversation.

'Hmmm, a Halloween party? It sounds perfect for me to have little fun with the Digidestined and ruin their party.' The figure thought as a sly smirk appeared on their face, before they disappeared in the dark.

-Several hours later-

"Man, I cannot believe it, we searched every costume shop, clothing store and Halloween supply store and couldn't find any costumes." Mimi whined, before she sighed and took a seat on a bench, followed by Sora, Jun and their Digimon partners.

"At least we tried our best." Biyomon commented, trying to remain positive. "I'm sure Tai and the others will understand."

"They will. I just really wanted our party to be perfect." Sora replied.

"Well we searched every store, where else can we finds costume before the Halloween party?" Jun asked.

"There is one place we haven't tried. The Digital World." Silvermon said, causing the Digidestined, Biyomon and Palmon to look at her.

"She's right." Palmon said, before adding. "While the Digital World doesn't celebrate most Real World traditions, it's the last shot we've got."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jun asked, before getting back to her feet and announcing. "Let's go to the Digital World!"

Agreeing with Jun, after picking up their Digimon, Sora and Mimi followed Jun and Silvermon to an electronics store they had passed by, to which Jun, after setting down Silvermon, withdrew her Digivice, which was purple in colour and held it at one of the displayed laptops.

"Digi-Port Open!" She announced, creating a pathway between both worlds, which she, Silvermon and their female friends were drawn into.

-Moments later-

Arriving in the Digital World, the girls found themselves in the small town where Digitamamon's restaurant, knowing that with all the shops around the town, it was their last chance.

Taking the lead, Sora spoke up. "Ok, girls, time is running out so we should split up to cover more ground. Mimi, you and Palmon head south. Jun, Silvermon, check in the west district, while Biyomon and I go north. We'll each take ten minutes to search for any costume shops and then we'll meet back here to report on what we found."

Agreeing with Sora and about to take off, they all stopped when they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Hey guys."

Recognizing the voice, they turned around and saw Kari and her friends walking towards them.

And while glad to see them, Sora had to ask. "Guys? What are you doing here?"

"Tai told us about the theme of the costume party and we wanted to help." Kari replied.

"But so far we have had no luck." Gatomon added.

"I take it you couldn't find any costume supplies for your costumes either?" Davis asked, causing Jun to nod.

"You're right there, Squirt." Jun replied, annoying Davis from her teasing nickname for him, before telling him and the younger Digidestined. "We tried every costume shop back in the mall and found nothing."

"That's when Silvermon suggested we try the Digital World." Mimi said, praising Silvermon for her idea.

"But as Gatomon said, we haven't had any luck." Silvermon told the older Digidestined as she began to doubt herself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Veemon then said in a reassuring tone. "It isn't over yet."

"Veemon's right. There's still part of this town we have yet to explore. So we sent Patamon and Hawkmon to fly over and check it out." Wormmon added.

"Yolei!"

"TK!"

Hearing the sudden call of the Digimon of Love and Sincerity and the Digimon of Hope, the Digidestined and Digimon all looked over to see Hawkmon and Patamon descending from the sky, where they flew into their partner's arms.

Curious, Yolei asked. "So, did you find anything?"

"Indeed we did. we found a costume shop northeast of here." Hawkmon replied, making Patamon add. "Yeah, but it looked pretty spooky."

"Of course it would look spooky, it's Halloween." Davis replied, before he asked. "C'mon guys. What are we waiting for?"

"Show us the way to the costume shop." Yolei then said.

"Our pleasure." Hawkmon replied politely as he and Patamon took flight once again and guided their partners and friends through the town.

-A few minutes later-

The Digidestined and their partners had arrived at the shop, surprised at how it looked, to which Patamon was right in describing it as spooky, for the shop looked like an old haunted house.

"You weren't kidding Patamon, this place is all sorts of creepy." TK commented as he and the others made their way inside, finding the inside looked abandoned and had been for quite some time due to the spiderwebs, cracks in the walls and the dim lighting.

"Welcome customers." A female voice said, before a cloaked figure emerged from the back room and before the counter.

"What can I help you with?" She then asked.

"We were looking for costumes that took after our Digimon." Kari answered, before asking. "You wouldn't have anything like that in stock, would you?"

"Give me a moment to check my inventory." The cloaked Digimon said in reply, turning back and making their way back into the back room, while leaving the Digidestined and Digimon behind, making them wonder if they would be successful in obtaining the themed costumes for their party.

After few minutes, the cloaked Digimon Digimon returned, making the Digidestined glad to see her return, as well as holding several piles of clothing.

But when she set them on the counter, the costumes all looked the same, a fullbody, gray coloured latex suit.

Confused, Davis picked one up asked, holding the suit close to his body as he spoke. "What is this?"

"These are very special costumes. Just make your Digimon think of what form they'd like to take, make them touch the suit and you've got your costume." The saleswoman replied, before turning to Veemon.

"Go ahead. Give it a try." She told him.

Doing so and curious to see what would happen, Veemon placed his right hand on the leg of the suit Davis was holding, which caused it to change colour, from gray to blue, while the head, arms, chest and back changed, gaining a horned helmet, chest armour, gauntlets and a tail, amazing him, Davis and the others to see the Digidestined of Miracles was now holding an outfit that looked almost identical to Flamedramon.

"Amazing." Palmon commented.

"Totally." Mimi added, before saying. "We'll take them."

"How much do we owe you?" Catherine asked, knowing most Digimon didn't accept human currency and hoped a cheque would suffice, or the very least give them time to come up with the proper currency.

However, the saleswoman just smiled.

"They're on the house. Think of them as my Halloween treat." She replied in a friendly tone.

With that said, the Digidestined thanked the cloaked Digimon, before TK and Ken obtained the rest of the suits and headed off, only for Kari to remain.

"Thank you." The Digidestined of Light said once again and bowed, sounding most grateful, before leaving, causing the Digimon's smile to turn into a smirk.

"Happy Halloween." She said, her tone turning dark, knowing the Digidestined had gotten more than they had asked for and would soon find out.

-Back in the Real World-

Several hours had passed since the Digidestined had made their plans for Halloween and currently, Tai and the others were at Davis and Jun's home, setting up the last of the decorations, which included fake bats hanging on ceiling, black and orange streamers that were tied to the walls.

The lights had been dimmed and the food on the table consisted of candy, noodles that looked like worms, dumplings shaped like eyeballs and cookie tombstones, each with the name of each Digidestined and Digimon.

Impressed at their work, Tai smiled.

"Great job guys." He said, making Agumon and the others smile too.

"Thanks Tai." Tentomon replied, before having to say. "I just wonder if the girls were successful in obtaining the costumes and if Kari received your message."

"We did, and you are going to like what we found." The boys heard the familiar voice of Tai's little sister reply, making them turn around and saw Sora, Mimi and Jun walk in the apartment, along with Kari and the second generation of Digidestined.

They also noticed that while Davis was holding a Flamedramon costume, TK and Ken were holding a collection of gray coloured suits, which piqued their curiosity and made Matt ask. "I can see Davis has his costume, but where are the others?"

"These are it." TK replied, before the Digidestined of Hope explained all about the suits, how a Digimon just had to focus on what form the suit would be, touch it and would make a costume based off that Digimon.

"That's cool. But let's make our costumes a surprise." Tai suggested, which caused his friends to nod and agree with the original Digidestined of Courage.

"Alright then. Girls, come with me. We can change in my room." Jun offered, taking five suits from Ken, before she and Silvermon made their way inside Jun's bedroom.

"No peeking." Sora teased as she and the others, including Hawkmon followed and entered Jun's room, leaving the boys to themselves.

"I guess we should get our costumes on too." Cody remarked as he took a suit from TK, before he and Ken handed them out.

After the boys had a suit, Davis offered. "If you guys like, feel free to change in my room, the bathroom or my parent's room."

"Thank you." Ken said, thankful for Davis' selflessness.

"No problem." Davis replied, before taking off his goggles, jacket and shirt, revealing his well-developed chest and showing he wasn't ashamed to hide his body.

And before Davis went any further, the boys went off to change, to which Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon used the Motomiya's bathroom as their changing room, TK, Patamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Ken and Wormmon headed inside Davis' room to switch from their clothing to their costumes, while Izzy, Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon went inside the parent's bedroom to change.

-Several minutes later-

After removing all but his boxers, Davis changed into his Flamedramon costume, which felt somewhat loose as he slipped into it, but was taken by surprise as the costume began to tighten around his body, readjusting so it fit him perfectly.

Checking himself out, Davis asked. "So Veemon, how do I look?"

"Really cool!" Veemon stated, while smiling at Davis and giving him a thumbs up at seeing his partner in the amazing Flamedramon costume.

"I agree." Davis then heard Kari say, before he smiled as he felt her wrap her arms around him from behind and kiss his cheek, causing the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to face Kari and smile at her outfit, to which she was dressed in a white latex suit that hugged her body, showing off her breasts and seductive form, while a set of fake cat ears, exactly like Gatomon's rested on her head.

"And how do I look?" Kari then asked, which just caused Davis to continue smiling at Kari, before he grabbed her so they were facing each other.

"Absolutely perfect, my sexy little kitten." He replied, which made Kari blush from her boyfriend's comment and the little name he called her.

"And you look so hot, my hunky dragon." Kari purred, before closing the gap in between her and Davis as she moved her face forward and engaged her boyfriend in a deep and loving kiss, which he was more than happy to return.

"Careful, you two." Veemon interrupted, making Gatomon add teasingly. "You don't want Tai going all big brother on you, Kari."

"I don't care. Tai has to accept that I am his sister, but I'm not a little girl." Kari replied, before adding, remembering the outfit Sora had slipped into. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Tai will be more focused on Sora rather than me tonight."

"I heard that." They heard Tai say, making the pair turn to see Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon walk in the living room, to which the leader of the older Digidestined was dressed as WarGreymon, while Matt had chosen to go as Gabumon's Ultimate form, WereGarurumon.

A mask that looked like WarGreymon's helmet, while sections of his brown hair poked down from the sides covered the top of Tai's face.

Amber coloured material that acted like a second skin covered Tai's form, while covering his arms, legs and chest were garments that looked similar to Wargreymon's armour, including a copy of the Brave Shield back, but were just to make his costume look more authentic.

With Matt, the blond now wore a mask, exactly in appearance like WereGarurumon that covered his face and head, taking after the Digimon of Friendship, other than the strap around his chest; he was shirtless, showing off his muscles.

A pair of torn pants covered his legs, while fake claws covered his hands and feet.

Seeing the Digidestined and their Digimon, Davis quickly broke from his embrace with Kari, worried what Tai would say or do next.

However...

"Oh, come now Tai." He heard Sora say, making him turn and blush upon seeing her change in attire, for the Digidestined of Love was dressed up to look like Biyomon, only her appearance was more revealing compared to the real Biyomon, to which Sora had a pink ensemble that covered her chest and arms, while leaving her stomach exposed and showed off her seductive form.

A pink skirt clung to her hips, while emerging from the back were several pink coloured feathers.

High yellow coloured boots, which looked similar to Biyomon's talons adorned her feet, while the final touch was a curled feather that had been tied around her forehead.

And upon seeing her outfit, it left Tai speechless.

"Try and relax. Afterall it's a party." The Digidestined of Love then said as she walked over to Tai and kissed him, which surprised Tai at first, before he felt the same warmth and spark whenever he and Sora made out, making him kiss her back.

"You're right." Tai said, breaking from Sora's lips and smiling. "Tonight I am not Tai Kamiya, I am WarGreymon."

"That's the spirit." Agumon commented, glad to see his partner relaxing, which also made Davis and the others glad too.

And after waiting, the other Digidestined had returned, dressed in their respective costumes.

With a limited section of forms without Veemon's assistance, Ken had chosen to go as Stingmon, to which Ken's costume was divided into two parts. While an insect-like mask, which cut off just above his mouth, covered his head the rest of the costume consisted of green and black material that not only fit Ken perfectly, but also gave him the appearance of the Digimon of Kindness.

Stepping out of Jun's room were the girls, each now in their respective costumes.

Having ditched her clothing for the party, Jun was dressed in a full body suit, which showed off her breasts and body.

She wore a fox-like mask that covered the front of her face, a set of fake fox ears rested atop her head, while a thick foxtail hung from behind her, giving Jun the appearance of a gray furred Renamon.

Yolei's costume was similar to Sora's, to which hers' consisted of two parts that covered her chest, arms and legs, which hugged to her body, showed off her stomach, while a headband with a single feather was placed around her forehead, making her look almost like Hawkmon.

Mimi was dressed as Lillymon, only her outfit had several differences compared to the real Lillymon.

Mimi wore a pink top, pink skirt, green gloves that went up her arms, while a pair of long, green coloured boots adorned her feet.

And to add to her costume, not only did she have pretend grass wings, but she had the same flower-like bulb atop her head, which was only complimented by her strawberry pink coloured hair.

Last to emerge from Jun's room was Catherine and Floramon, who, taking her Rookie form, Catherine was dressed up like her Floramon, wearing a green ensemble that covered all but her arms and head, but still showed off her figure.

Purple gloves covered her arms and let her hands out, while a red flower covered her head, but allowed most of her face to be seen, making her wonder what TK thought of her costume.

However, upon seeing TK dressed up as Angemon caused all of Catherine's thoughts to fade and her to blush, for the Digidestined of Hope was wearing a white suit, which hugged his body, showing off his chest and muscles, while a blue cloth covered his legs.

Six wings had emerged from the back of his costume and most of his hair was unseen due to the helmet that covered his head.

And even though his eyes were covered a helmet, it was transparent, so he could see perfectly, making him blush back at seeing how cute Catherine looked as a Floramon.

Last to emerge were Izzy, Cody and Joe, who had dressed as Tentomon, Digmon and Zudomon.

With Izzy's outfit, since Tentomon was an insect much like Stingmon, Izzy's costume was divided into two sections, the first being a mask similar in appearance to Tentomon's head that covered all but Izzy's mouth, while the second part of Izzy's costume covered his chest, arms and legs in red coloured latex.

Cody too wore a mask too; only his mask was yellow and had a false drill-like nose.

His outfit consisted of yellow coloured material and had drills at the ends of each arms, much like the real Digimon of Knowledge.

And lastly, Joe's costume was quite impressive.

Taking the appearance of Zudomon, orange coloured fabric covered the top of his face, as well as his left arm and legs.

Gray coloured material covered the rest of his body; while a strap was wrapped around his chest and on his back was a duplicate of Zudomon's shell.

"Nice choices guys." Veemon commented, making Davis nod.

"Now let start this party!" The leader of the younger Digidestined then announced, making the others smile and agree with him.

However, too caught up in their celebrating, none noticed that someone, the same someone who had spied on them back at Ken's was just outside.

'And soon the party will be crazy.' They thought, watching and waiting.


	2. Chaos Erupts

-Sometime later-

In the party the Digidestined were dancing with their dates, to which TK and Izzy, drew up their courage and asked Catherine and Mimi if they wanted to dance with them, which made the girls blush at first, but remained cool and gladly accepted, making Patamon, Floramon, Tentomon and Palmon smile to see their partners working their way up in revealing how they truly felt.

While glad to see Catherine happy, Floramon was curious and asked the other Digimon. "Are all human mating rituals this complicated?"

"Not all of them are. Take Tai and Sora. After she and Matt broke up, Tai took it upon himself to make sure Sora wasn't too upset and spent a fair amount of time with her, before Sora admitted she was a little glad she and Matt broke up, so she could be with the one she truly loved." Biyomon replied, looking over at the Digidestined of Courage and her partner, who were sitting on the couch and locked in a loving kiss.

"And a similar thing happened with Davis and Kari." Veemon said, quickly swallowing a handful of candy, before telling Floramon. "For sometime Davis had shown a great interest in being Kari's boyfriend, doing all kinds of crazy things to impress her. But after he realized actions wouldn't be enough, he took the time and wrote a letter, telling Kari exactly how he felt about her, which seemed to do the trick because they are boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"The things Davis wrote were quite sweet." Gatomon commented, before saying as she embraced Veemon.

"Almost as sweet as the letter you gave me." The Digimon of Light then commented and kissed Veemon, smiling as she tasted the remnants of candy in Veemon's mouth.

However, the party was soon put on hold when somebody asked. "May I interrupt this party? I didn't want to miss the party and miss the real fun."

The sudden voice caused the Digidestined to stop dancing, while the Digimon stopped eating and turn around to see who had said that

"Oh no that's Witchmon, we need to be careful against her. Not only is she quite the trickster, but with her Aquary Pressure, she attacks with a blast of water of such high pressure it is enough to penetrate steel." Tentomon said in warning.

Bracing himself for a fight, but curious, Tai asked. "What do you mean by you don't want to miss the real fun?"

"You will find out soon. When the hands of time reach the count of the first Digidestined, their true forms shall be revealed." Witchmon replied as she smirked, looking over at the clock on the wall and saw it was 7:59.

"What are you...?" Davis began to ask, but found he couldn't finish his sentence when he felt something was happening to him.

And he wasn't the only one, for the rest of the Digidestined felt same thing, causing Witchmon's smirk to remain on her face, before she started to laugh.

"Right on time." She said, watching as Davis and the others then collapsed onto all fours, grasping their heads and chests, while crying out in pain.

Concerned for their partners and friends, Veemon and the other Digimon ran over to their respective partner.

"Davis!" Veemon called in concern, unable to do anything but watch horrifically as the costume around Davis' body constricted around his body tightly, while the material around his neck began to spread upwards, where it covered his mouth, but did nothing to muffle his screams.

Seeing their suffering, Veemon and the other Digimon turned to face Witchmon and glared at her.

"What did you do to them?" Gatomon questioned in demand, wanting answers after watching the material that made up the pretend cat ears expand, ooze down and cover Kari's head completely.

"Oh, I just thought I'd make them feel what it would be like to be a wild Digimon and ruin their party." Said Witchmon, sounding proud of herself, shocking the Digimon, before they turned and saw their partners changing rapidly, to which the suits on each Digidestined tightened around their forms up to the point it looked like their actual skin, the various detailings such as Tai's mask, the false feather around Sora's forehead and the false drill on Cody's costume took on a more realistic appearance, while their cries died down and left the Digidestined in place, resting on their hands and knees.

"uhh... guys, are you ok?" Tentmon asked in a concerned tone, both for their friends and themselves.

"We feel ok." Izzy replied, ignoring the headache he had, before the others looked at the Digimon, only Tai, Matt, Davis and Kari were still on their knees, concerning their friends and causing Agumon to ask. "Tai are you ok?"

"Hey Matt, can you hear me?" Gabumon asked

"Come Davis get up. " Veemon said, worried and confused as to why he, Tai, Matt and Kari were still motionless.

"Kari, please answer me. Are you ok?" Gatomon asked in concern, before she, along with the others heard growling, making everyone think at first it was Veemon's stomach, but looking over at Tai, Matt, Davis and Kari, they saw them on all fours, snarling like wild animals.

"Looks like this is going to be good show." Witchmon commented as she sat on her broom, loving the confusion, worries and conflicts that the Digidestined were experiencing.

And a delighted smile appeared on her face as Tai and Davis stood, letting their claws out, while Matt and Kari remained on all fours, to which Kari let out a hiss sound and Matt actually howled.

"This is really bad. What are we going to do?" Joe questioned as he, Gomamon and the others watched as the four continued to look at them like they were natural enemies they planned to take down.

As Tai, Matt, Davis and Kari were about to attack their friends, upon seeing Jun, who now looked exactly like a silver furred Renamon, Matt stopped.

"Matt it's me. Jun, your girlfriend." She said in a gentle tone, seeing anger and rage on Matt's now wolf-like face, but could also see confusion in his eyes.

"We need to..." Izzy began to say, but stopped suddenly when Tai lunged at him, making the Digidestined of Knowledge jump back, a little surprised that he managed to get away from the attack.

Another attack came at them, only it was from Davis, who went for TK and tried to slice the Digidestined of Hope with his claws.

"We need to hold them back while one of us takes on Witchmon!" TK called out, while doing his best to avoid Davis from tearing him to pieces, causing Patamon and Veemon to assist as they got behind Davis and tugged at his tail, surprising them when both found it had a solid density and thrashed around from being touched.

"Yolei, Catherine, Jun and Sora you take on Kari. Me and Izzy, take on Davis. And Joe and TK will take on Tai and Matt." Ken said, quickly taking role as the new leader of the Digidestined.

"Wait. So I have to take on Witchmon myself? " Cody suddenly questioned, his tone full of fear, until he saw Armadillomon step beside him.

"Don't ya worry Cody. So long as I'm with ya, you'll never be alone." Armadillomon stated, making Cody nod as he felt his confidence return.

"Guys, let's see if we can still Digivolve or Armour Digivolve, except for you guys." Ken said, making the Digidestined nod, while Agumon, Veemon, Gabumon and Gatomon understood that with their partners acting on behalf of the enemy, they were incapable of Digivolution.

"Let's give it a try. Digi-armour Energize!" Cody and Yolei called out, before both Digidestined were encircled in powerful auras word was here Armadillomon and Hawkmon

"Armadillomon Armour Digivolve to... Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to... Shurimon, the Samurai of sincerity!"

Seeing the bond Cody and Yolei shared with their Digimon helped them achieve their Armour forms filled the remaining Digidestined with hope and determination, making them feel more confident in themselves and confident they could stop Witchmon and save their friends from the cursed costumes that were manipulating them.

"Digivolve!" Ken, Mimi, Izzy, TK, Catherine, Joe and Jun all called out, feeling a great power unleashed from each of them and into their Digimon.

"Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Palmon Digivolve to... Lillymon!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!"

"Floramon Digivolve to... Blossomon!"

"Gomamon Digivolve to... Zudomon!"

"Silvermon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!"


	3. Finishing the Living Nightmare

After the Digimon had achieved their Champion, Ultimate and Armour forms, Ken announced in a determined tone. "Let do this guys!"

Seeing the Digimon change forms and mistaking them for attackers, Kari was about strike, but stopped when she heard a female voice call out. "Dragon Wheel!"

Sensing the direction of the attack, Kari jumped forward, narrowly avoiding a sphere of blue flame that when it hit the ground dispersed and revealed it to be Kyubimon.

Sora, Mimi, Catherine, Jun and their partners stood in front of Kari, before the Digidestined of Love spoke up.

"Kari, snap out of it! It's us, your friends." Sora said, hoping to reach the Digidestined of Light.

Kari look at them confused, feeling like she had some bond or relationship towards the females, while part of her was still confused as to what was going on and even believed they, excluding the Kyubimon, wanted to steal her mate, causing Kari to attack them again.

Meanwhile, the boys had evened the odds a little, for not only were they fighting alongside their Digimon partners, but also were using the power of the suits stuck on their bodies to mimic the Digimon's attacks.

"C'mon Davis, I know the real you is still in there!" Ken called out, avoiding Davis, who had set his gauntlets ablaze and was trying to strike Ken with his fiery fists.

However, Davis just let out an animalistic roar as he continued to attack, managing to get a hit on Ken, striking Ken's chest and knocking him to the ground, surprising the Digidestined of Kindness that he had survived being struck in the chest by claws that were set on fire, but groaned out as it still hurt.

Concerned, Stingmon landed beside Ken and asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Stingmon..." Ken groaned as Stingmon helped him back to his feet.

"But after being attacked, I see we can use these Digimon costumes to assist us." Ken then said as he looked at his form and found himself to be more Digimon than human, before looking at his arms and focused, causing two blades made of energy to emerge from each.

"Spiking Strike!" Ken then called out as he charged at Davis, causing the Motomiya to go on the defensive and block the sudden strikes of Ken's new weapons.

Watching as Davis and Ken soon became locked in combat, claws clashing against blades, Izzy, after looking at Kabuterimon, nodded and knew what they had to do.

Waiting for the right time, Izzy and Kabuterimon soon saw Davis had his back to them.

"Sorry about this Davis." Izzy said as the Tentomon costume began to spark with electricity.

"Super Shocker!" The Digidestined of Knowledge then called out, unleashing the electricity at Davis.

"I'm sorry too. Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon added, before firing an electrical orb, which not only combined with Izzy's shock attack, but also struck Davis in the back, making him cry out and collapse from the paralyzing electricity, leaving him down on the floor.

And it seemed the others had found they too could use the cursed costumes to not only save their friends, but also beat Witchmon at her own game.

While the girls remained fighting Kari in her feral state, TK, Angemon, Joe and Zudomon were doing their best to fend off Tai and stop his rampage.

"Hand of Fate!" TK and Angemon called out simultaneously, each unleashing a beam of light from their hands that struck Tai, which seemed more to enrage him, rather than stop him.

But acting quickly, Joe and Zudomon grabbed Tai's arms and pulled him down, making the Digidestined leader roar out and thrash around wildly as he tried to break free from their grasp.

Upon seeing who he now perceived as one of the three allies against all his enemies, Matt let out a vicious sounding snarl, before charging at the two Zudomon, planning to strike them with his claws and assist the WarGreymon in need of his assistance.

However, Matt suddenly stopped as the silver furred Renamon got in front of him, held her arms out and stared at him with concern in her deep maroon coloured eyes.

"Matt, please stop this. It me Jun, don't tell me you've forgotten who I am or what we mean to each other." She pleaded, to which her words seemed to have some effect, for Matt fell to his knees, grasped the sides of his head and clenched his fangs.

Seeing Matt in such a confused stated filled Jun's heart with pain.

Not only could she see Matt was suffering, but could actually sense and feel it, making her want to help Matt that much more, causing Jun to slowly approach Matt, place her hand on his shoulder and say as she lowered herself to meet his conflicted gaze. "It'll be ok, Matt. I'm here for you."

Her soothing voice and soft eyes staring into his caused Matt to lower his hands, feeling the mental anguish he was going through to lower, before the wild Digidestined of Friendship followed his instincts and his heart, catching Jun off guard as he kissed her.

Surprised at first from both Matt's actions, as well as her basically kissing a wolf, Jun felt the same warmth she felt whenever she and Matt would kiss, causing her to close her eyes and kiss her boyfriend back.

And after getting used to her new muzzle, Jun really got into it, evident as she wrapped her arms around Matt, while her tail began to sway around.

The pair continued until Jun broke for air and stared at Matt, seeing he was no longer in pain, but still maintained a look of confusion.

"Jun?" Matt then asked, sounding highly confused. "What's going on?"

He then looked at her and him, taking in what they had become and questioned. "And why are we Digimon?"

"I promise I'll explain later." Jun replied, before calling out, finding the way to help Tai, Davis and Kari retrieve their proper mindsets. "Guys, I figured out how to beat them. All we have to do is get them to kiss the one they love."

Now understanding what they had to do, Sora was about to head over and save Tai from his own confliction, but they she and the others all heard a crash and saw Tai had pinned TK and Joe to the wall by their throats, to which Angemon and Zudomon were trying to hold him back.

"C'mon Tai, stop letting some suit control you and think for yourself!" Zudomon called out, continuing to make sure Tai didn't snap, both in terms of anger or the necks of the Digidestined.

And sensing his rage and confusion just like Jun, Sora knew she had to act fast.

'If Jun was right, it's worth the risk.' Sora thought to herself as the Digidestined approached Tai from behind and spoke to him.

"Tai, listen to me, it's me, Sora, your friend and your girlfriend. Please, you must stop this. Stop attacking our friends and remember who you really are." She said, hoping her words would reach Tai.

Hearing the woman's voice caused Tai to release his hold over TK and Joe, before he turned to face Sora and saw that standing before him was a beautiful Biyomon, who held a look of concern for him.

And from looking at her, the confused Tai felt something between him and the unknown Biyomon, which caused the same conflicting emotions and thoughts that filled Matt to flood Tai's mind, making him close his eyes tightly and clutch his head, not knowing what was causing such pain, but wanted it to stop.

"Tai!" Sora cried out, concerned for him, but quickly remembered what Jun had said, causing the Digidestined of Love to wrap her feathered arms around Tai's neck and pull him into a kiss, causing the beak that had covered and replaced her mouth to move around the underside of Tai's helmet and around the black fabric that covered his lips.

But though their kiss wasn't the same it normally was, it was filled with the same love Sora held for Tai.

And backing away, Sora could see she had reached Tai, for the pain and confusion in his eyes had faded.

"Tai..." Sora let out, wrapping her arms tightly around him, causing Tai to return the embrace, but also had to ask. "Sora, what's going on here?"

"You can thank that witch for that." Sora replied as she broke from her embrace, turned and pointed at Witchmon, who had used her Baluluna Gale attack to trap Cody and Digmon in two powerful gusts of wind.

And while the Digidestined and Digimon of Knowledge and Reliability had fought their hardest, Witchmon was too strong for them to handle.

"So she's the one behind this mess?" Tai asked, clenching his fists tightly at seeing the one who had caused not only their party, but him to go out of hand.

Sora nodded.

"And if we take her down, then things should go back to normal." The Digidestined of Love said in reply, hoping that to be true.

"Uhh, guys what about Davis and Kari? How are we going to help them get back to their senses?"Yolei asked, knowing in their states neither could help free the other .

"Don't worry about them, focus on Witchmon." Ken called out, taking his gaze off of Kabuterimon, who had a firm hold over Davis with his four arms.

"If we defeat her, the curse over them should be lifted." The Digidestined of Kindness then added.

"And don't worry about Kari. We've got it covered." Mimi stated, to which she and Palmon had used a combination of Palmon's vine-like fingers and a Flower Wreath attack Mimi had used to create a long rope made of flowers that she had wrapped around Kari's body, restraining her and causing her to hiss, mewl and thrash around on her stomach.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"

Hearing and seeing Kari in distress, Davis started to growl at Mimi and Palmon and saw them as the biggest threats, for they were harming his mate, causing him to unleash all the strength he had and break from Kabuterimon's grasp.

Running over to the Gatomon he cared for and those who were attacking her, Davis was ready to strike them with his claws, but was quickly intercepted as Ken performed a slide kick, knocking Davis down and allowing Zudomon to restrain him.

"Meow!" Kari cried out, showing concern for the male she saw as her mate, causing her actions to turn wilder as the Digidestined of Light began wriggling harder against the plants binding her, biting through the wreaths and sinking her fangs into one of the vines.

"Ow!" Palmon yelped, feeling Kari bite her.

"A little help here!" She then called out.

"Right away!" Catherine replied, before using her vines, as did Floramon to keep Kari from breaking free.

"Tai, Matt, you two are the strongest. Hurry and defeat Witchmon to end this!" Mimi called out to Tai and Matt to quickly finish Witchmon off, causing both to look over and saw her hovering over Cody and Digmon, who were on their knees, breathing heavily.

"She's so strong for a Champion..." Digmon groaned, unable to maintain his energy and De-Digivolved back to Armadillomon.

"But no match for us." Agumon stated as he stood beside Tai, while Gabumon stood with Matt, the pair radiated with auras of orange and blue, before taking the forms of WarGreymon and WereGarurumon.

"The party's over, Witchmon. This will be the last trick you ever play." WereGarurumon said, shocking her that not only had most of the Digidestined maintained their minds, but also was up against four powerful opponents.

"War Driver!" Tai and WarGreymon exclaimed, firing a series of blasts from their gauntlets at Witchmon.

"Garuru Kick!" Matt and WereGarurumon roared as both did a roundhouse kick and unleashed two crescent waves of energy.

With their power unleashed, it struck Witchmon, while leaving Cody and Armadillomon unharmed.

The wicked Digimon screamed out as she was struck by the four combined attacks, unable to take such power and was destroyed, breaking into countless Data particles as she was defeated.

And with her destruction, the curse over the Digidestined was lifted, causing the Digimon to look over and saw their partners and friends start to change back to their normal selves.

"Alright we're back to normal!" Tai cheered, before he commented, pulling off the WarGreymon helmet as he spoke. "It feels good to take off these cursed costumes."

"I couldn't agree." Sora said, wrapping her featherless arms around Tai once again, making him smile and embrace her back.

However, Tai and Sora were interrupted when they heard Jun call out Davis' name in concern.

Looking over, while Davis and Kari had been released from those holding them, the leader of the younger Digidestined and the Digidestined of Light were both on the ground, unconscious.

"C'mon Squirt. If this is a joke, it's not funny." Jun then said, continuing to sound concerned for her brother and her friend.

"It's ok." Joe assured, before explaining. "They have both been through a lot, both physically and mentally. But they should wake up in a few hours."

"That's a relief." Tai sighed, glad to know his sister and his predecessor were going to be fine, causing him to resume embracing his girl, as did Matt with Jun, along with TK and Izzy, who summoned the courage and placed an arm around Catherine and Mimi, which made the girls blush, but then smile and rest their heads on the boy's shoulders, showing their acceptance of their embrace and showing that two new relationships had begun.

"Totally." Mimi replied, ditching her Lillymon costume and saying, not caring she was just in her underwear. "But after all that, I'm ready to hit the hay."

"Same here." Biyomon said, letting out a yawn and rubbing her eyes with her left wing.

"Alright then, let's get some shut eye." Matt said, before looking over at Davis and Kari.

"We'll tell them what happened in the morning. For now let's get out of these costumes and rest." The Digidestined of Friendship then added.

-Several hours later-

While the Digimon had taken to sleeping either on sections of the couch or the end of the beds, the Digidestined had spaced out and were sleeping in separate rooms.

Tai and Sora, as well as Matt and Jun were in her bedroom, sleeping in her bed, while their Digimon were sleeping at the foot of the maroon haired girl's bed.

Ken and Yolei were sound asleep in the bed of the Digidestined of Miracles, with the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity snuggled up on her boyfriend's chest and their Digimon contently sleeping on the floor beside them.

TK, Catherine, Izzy and Mimi, getting permission from Jun, slept in her parent's room, both couples embracing as they slept, to which their Digimon were in a similar position to their partners, showing they too had found love.

Joe and Gomamon slept in the spare room and shared the bed, while Cody and Armadillomon slept on spare mattress that had been stored in the room, leaving Davis, Kari, Veemon and Gatomon, who had been placed on the couch, with Davis lying on it, Kari lying on top of him and Gatomon was curled up, resting on Veemon's chest.

However, as the Digidestined and Digimon continued to sleep, time continuing to pass, after it passed eleven, save from Veemon and Gatomon, the living room was empty, void of any sign of Davis or Kari.

But upon the rooftop of the apartment were the missing Digidestined, only they had several highly noticeable changes, which, despite the curse of Witchmon having been extinguished, being exposed to the Digimon suits for so long had afflicted Davis and Kari with several side effects, including Davis gaining several features of a dragon, like claws, fangs and a tail, but the mind of one too, while Kari had gained a set of cat ears on the top of her head and a tail.

And as the two straed at the full moon, Davis showed he was back to his more primal and dragon-like thinking as he let out a proud roar into the air, causing Kari to nuzzle her head against Davis' neck, showing her affection and submissiveness toward her mate.

The End...


End file.
